


It's that time again.

by comkiller



Category: Borderlands, Dragon Age: Origins, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Fable - Fandom, Fallout - Fandom, Mass Effect, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comkiller/pseuds/comkiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There comes a time in every adventure RPG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's that time again.

There comes a time in every adventure RPG that I stop and take a look at myself and the path behind me. Ive just stormed the fortress holding the final boss (which was full of complete noobs).

I take a look at my armor, be it cloth or metal or high-tech powered armor with energy shields. I remember looking at that sucky armor at my first merchant and blowing all my cash on it, but it's worth it and I feel empowered anyway. I remember looking at that super-insanely-expensive armor there that I could barely dream of buying and now im wearing that armor's badass grandma with every upgrade I could get my hands on.

I look at my weapon, my original most likely in my main base or pack somewhere out of sentimentality. I remember the pure exceleration given from it's first use. Now I have out the biggest weapon I could find with every fire enchantment I could fit on it, regardless of the usefullness of fire in my situation, causing it to be the doom of so many enemies and a slight annoyance to the final boss.

I take a look at the team around me, whom I've built relationships with over the many hours I spent with all of them, growing so attatched to many of them. More than likely I've got a favorite who I've been with since the begining and HATE when I have to send them off to do their own thing (yes, I'm talking about you Atton, ya scoundrel).

I think of that love intrest, who in my case is either usualy a slight bitch whose shell of said bitchyness I've recently cracked, or that best friend on my male characters who I feel bad about when they get jack and I'm getting... well I'm attempting to keep the rating down on this one.

I think back to the people I lost along the way, be they my family, my village, or my brothers and sisters in arms.

I remember that one realy awesome guy I met in the first level who tought me everything I know as a member of some epic orginization of heros, who most likely saved you from that conflict that thrust you into your current life. I feel a pang of sorrow... most likely He's dead now, leaving you to fill his metaphorical shoes.

I look back to when this all began. to a time that seems like a totaly different game.

I look at the awesome ability I've finaly got and all that came before, some sucky, some epic beyond belief.

Finaly...  
I look up...  
See this imposing antagonist that has been hounding me since level 1...  
Draw my weapon...  
Yell at the top of my lungs the battle-cry of one Leeroy Jenkins...  
And charge this stupid arsehole who thinks he can stand against me and my allies...


End file.
